<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spill It by LiesandJintrigue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748524">Spill It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue'>LiesandJintrigue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, mentions of chensung, mentions of hyuckil, mentions of nomin, there's a daddy joke in there somewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun has some hot gossip to share with the others about Hyuck and a mystery man.</p><p>29. “And now, for the tea everyone’s been waiting for someone to spill.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spill It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was taken from a prompt list on twitter (I don't remember who had posted if you know tell me!)<br/>Prompt and ship were chosen by Amaelamin so this one is for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Renjun dropped his books onto the table, announcing his arrival and startling everyone as he plopped down in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys remember how Hyuck ditched us last weekend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and the weekend before that and the one before that. What about it?” Jaemin answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t he say he was getting some extra tutoring?” Jeno asked, his arm slung around Jaemin’s shoulders. Renjun snorted, and let an impish smile stretch across his face. Clearly, he had some juicy gossip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-oh, I know what that look means,” Chenle said, raising his eyebrows, “Renjun’s about to report live from someone else’s business.” Next to him, Jisung tried to hide a laugh behind his hand but Renjun saw him fist bump Chenle under the table. Renjun sniffed and squared his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys can’t pretend like you don’t live for my gossip. And now, for the tea everyone’s been waiting for someone to spill--,” he paused for dramatic effect, glancing at each of his friends in turn. “--Hyuck is seeing an older man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Older like a dad old or-?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Older like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> old?” Jaemin interrupted, leaning in with interest. He threw a lascivious wink at Jeno who had the decency to look embarrassed. Renjun wrinkled his nose at Jaemin, flicking him in the forehead in disgust. Jaemin let out a yelp of pain, ducking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross, I don’t ever want to hear you say the D-word again. Anyway, he can’t be that much older than us; He was wearing an NCT U sweater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so you think Hyuck has a boyfriend. How do you know that guy wasn’t his tutor?” Jisung asked. Renjun gave him a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Hyuck was all over the guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked mystified at the idea that Hyuck was hanging out with someone he didn’t know. “I guess this means he’s not getting back together with You-Know-Who.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Voldemort?” Chenle laughed at his own joke as the others rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean Mark. I’m going to miss him,” Jisung said glumly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like he died, you can still talk to him,” Jeno assured him, patting Jisung’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let Hyuck hear you say that,” Renjun tittered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let Hyuck hear you say what?” Donghyuck clamped his hands over Renjun’s shoulders. The way he squeezed them had a mildly threatening feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was saying don’t let you hear there’s gossip about you.” Renjun stuttered, drawing his shoulders up. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. He released Renjun and slid into the seat next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, go on! I want to hear the hot new gossip. What’s the news?” Donghyuck propped his chin upon his hands and smiled brightly at his friends. Jeno was suddenly very interested in cleaning his glasses while Jaemin played with the strings on his jacket, tightening the hood around his face. Jisung went stock still when Donghyuck turned his gaze to him as if any sudden movement would make him pounce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Renjun said you were banging your tutor- OW!” Chenle blurted out. Renjun kicked him under the table and gave him a dirty look. Donghyuck looked surprised for a moment before bursting into laughter. Renjun gingerly patted his back when Donghyuck began to laugh so hard he choked, breaking off into a coughing fit. Once Donghyuck had settled down, he wiped tears from the corners of his eyes and chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I totally am,” he grinned. He whipped out his phone to show his friends a somewhat blurry photo of a person drowning in a white t-shirt and sweatpants. “We met in the student union when I went in for some tutoring earlier this semester and we’ve been dating for almost a month now. His name is Taeil and he’s a grad student in the music department.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s um....cute?” Jaemin tilted his head to squint at the photo. Donghyuck sighed wistfully and hugged his phone to his chest. “He’s the cutest. I just want to wrap myself around him and squeeze him all the time. And he’s got a really nice ass, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle muttered something about already having to put up with Jeno and Jaemin’s relationship. Donghyuck’s smile dropped and he cooly sat back in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I guess that means you guys don’t want to come meet Taeil tonight. He said I could bring some friends by and he would cook but if you’re not interested…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to Chenle, he’s just bitter Jisung hasn’t had the guts to ask him to be official yet. Count us in,” Jaemin nodded eagerly. Chenle let out an indignant squawk and Jisung shrank in his chair, his ears turning pink. Jeno gave them a sympathetic look but agreed with his boyfriend. “Who are we to turn down free food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit! I promise Taeil’s a really good cook and he’s super chill. You guys are going to love him!” Donghyuck gushed, going on about how Taeil had his own apartment close to the school and everything. Renjun, who had been more or less silently observing, patted Donghyuck on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem really happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck smiled warmly and nodded. “I am. Taeil helped me realize how much I’d been missing out by moping around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he makes you happy then we already like him,” Jisung grinned, “And we like him even more if he’s willing to feed us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, I told Taeil we’d bring drinks and since you guys were gossiping about me, you can pay for it. Did I mention Taeil only drinks top-shelf booze?” Donghyuck teased, gathering up his things. The others groaned and followed suit. As they headed back to the dorms, they argued about what constituted ‘top shelf’. Jisung suggested 4loko as a cost effective idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re meeting Hyuck’s boyfriend, not trying to spend the night in the ER.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say if the bottle is plastic, it’s probably not classy enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! All my favorite boozes come in plastic bottles,” Jaemin pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Case in point,” Renjun shot back. Donghyuck laughed along with his friends, happy they would finally be meeting his special someone. He just hoped that Taeil could handle his friends and their wild antics. Just in case, he texted Taeil to brace himself to which Taeil responded with his usual smiley face emoji. It was going to be one hell of a night and Donghyuck was more than ready.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe my first nct posting here is this lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>